Aceptando ser Padres
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Anna y Kristoff tienen una feliz vida de casados. Pero ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando la joven cae enferma? ¿Acaso aquel sobre blanco, tiene la respuesta? Este fic participa en el reto inaugural "La pareja que más me gusta" del Mundo Frozen. ONESHOT AU


**Hola a todos, en esta oportunidad decidí participar en un reto del foro "Mundo Frozen", al cual agradezco desde ya la invitación. Sin más que decir, espero que les guste este one-shot.**

Este fic participa en el reto inagural " **La pareja que más me gusta** " del Mundo Frozen.

 **Disclaimer:** Frozen, como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad.

Cantidad de palabras escritas: 979.

* * *

 **Aceptando ser Padres**

 **One-shot**

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, suspirando agitadamente ante la entrega de un sobre blanco en sus manos, no sabía aún la respuesta a las dudas que había tenido días antes.

 _\- "Kristoff, prepare un poco de café pasado ¿Quieres que te sirva? – en su memoria de la joven pelirroja, recordaba como comenzó toda aquella ansiedad que ahora vivía._

 _\- Gracias Anna, solo una taza, ya se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo – respondió un rubio fortachón con traje de bombero mientras dejaba de lado un diario de las noticias que habían ocurrido ayer._

 _\- Es curioso que ahora tú llegues tarde – comento entre risas la pelirroja mientras servía aquella taza de exquisito olor._

 _\- Debo mencionarte que no es mi culpa – una frase mesclada con sarcasmo de su esposo hizo que la joven muchacha en pijamas amarillas sonriera._

 _\- Esa indirecta siento que me está acusando de algo que mi propio esposo acepto anoche – sonriendo de manera picara, la joven quiso sobrar su "venganza", a lo que el rubio termino suspirando por la derrota._

 _Anna había vencido a su esposo con aquella frase, si no le respondía instantáneamente, significada que le estaba dando la razón._

 _La pelirroja se retiro de la mesa para recoger su taza de café mientras tarareaba una canción de triunfo, pero entre ese lapso del comedor a la cocina, la joven sintió que algo no andaba bien en ella, su sonrisa de hace un rato ahora había cambiado por una sensación de malestar en su cuerpo._

 _Kristoff, su amado esposo, noto como la joven intentaba en vano sostenerse del umbral de la puerta, pero la reacción inmediata del rubio evito que ella se hiciera daño, aunque su taza favorita termino hecha pedazos._

 _\- Anna ¿Estás bien amor? – pregunto muy angustiado el joven mientras aún tenía en brazos a su esposa._

 _\- Sí… solo fue un fuerte mareo, no te preocupes por mí._

 _\- ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Anna, haz tenido ya mareos antes, pero este ha sido el más fuerte, necesitamos ir al médico ahora!_

 _\- Pero tu trabajo…_

 _\- ¡Al diablo mi trabajo, ahora primero estás tú! – comento levemente ofuscado el rubio, aunque aquella palabras dichas por él, produjeron un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja, no podía evitar sentirse feliz porque Kristoff siempre le mostraba cuando la amaba y se preocupaba por ella._

 _Aquel viernes, su esposo llego tarde al trabajo, ya que no quería apartarse de su esposa aún en el hospital y mientras le hacían los chequeos necesarios. Aunque para su mala suerte, los resultados no saldrían hasta el día lunes._

Y ese día había llegado.

Anna decidió ir sola al hospital, le había pedido a Kristoff que le esperara en la casa, y aunque su hermana Elsa le había mandado un mensaje para acompañarla, ella prefirió enterarse de la noticia sola. No quería esperanzar a nadie o asustarlos.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios mientras abría finalmente el sobre blanco y empezaba a leer el contenido.

"Positivo" – un murmullo salió de la joven mientras su vista parpadeaba constantemente.

Aquella hoja marcaba la palabra "positivo" en grande, claro, como si estuviera hecho para que ella pudiera verlo cuantas veces no lo creyera, y se diera cuenta que no era una broma.

\- ¡Positivo! – con aquel carácter eufórico, su grito de alegría hizo que inmediatamente todos en aquella sala de espera en el hospital miraran a verla extrañados, e incluso molestos.

\- Lo siento… - ya con la voz más baja pidió disculpas a las personas de su entorno mientras cogía su cartera y se dirigía a la entrada del nosocomio.

La sorpresa de aquel día fue muy grata, mientras sentía que una mescla de emociones surgían en su interior junto con el desborde de alegría que amenazaba brotar por sus claros ojos.

Mientras ella seguía caminando, sintió un fuerte abrazo familiar a sus espaldas, junto con el aroma inconfundible de la persona que ella amaba.

Kristoff acababa de llegar al hospital, pero escucho lo suficiente como para hacer aquel gesto de alegría con su esposa.

\- Pensé que estarías en casa…

\- No podía esperarte, estaba preocupado por lo que te estuviese ocurriendo… pero me alegro finalmente a ver venido – respondió el rubio mientras volteaba a su esposa la cual no dejaba de mirarlo a aquellos ojos color caramelo.

\- Entonces escuchaste… - un rubor se mezclo con aquella mirada azul de la joven pelirroja, quien termino sonriéndole a su amado.

\- Lo suficiente, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy – comento el rubio mientras levantaba a la joven, la cual no pudo contener la risa por aquel gesto de su esposo.

El sonido de "silencio" de parte de los presentes, nuevamente se hizo notar sobre la pareja, ambos se miraron, y aunque ellos querían callarlos, no podían, al menos no dentro del hospital.

Ambos salieron finalmente antes que otra llamada de atención les viniese.

Ya en la cochera, Anna le sonríe a Kristoff con ternura, se notaba que el rubio desbordaba felicidad por donde estuviese, así que de manera sutil la joven deja aquel sobre blanco dentro del carro, mientras coge la mano de su esposo.

\- Ahora tendremos que pensar en el cuarto del bebé y cambiar algunas cosas en casa – comento la joven con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio cogía su mano y la apoyaba sobre sus labios.

\- Tendremos meses para organizar todo bien, pero definitivamente procurare que nada les falte.

\- Con que estés conmigo es más que suficiente, no espero lujos, solo tu amor – Anna respondió a su esposo mientras le daba un tierno y tranquilo beso sobre su nariz.

\- Entonces somos afortunados los dos – respondió el rubio mientras hacia una pausa y le devolvía el gesto con un beso suave en sus labios – y ahora más que nunca tenemos una prueba clara de ello – continuo hablando el rubio mientras tocaba con delicadeza aquel vientre pequeño.


End file.
